


Road Runner

by Out_Of_Custody



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is an adrenaline addict, Darcy/Jane-centric, Exploration, Gen, Post CA:WS, Random & Short, illegal racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_Of_Custody/pseuds/Out_Of_Custody
Summary: There is still one round to go although given her current lead and the distance she’s put behind her and the rest of the competitors Jane is not too wrong. A sigh in her ear, just as Darcy passes the lap-line in a blur of vermillion and headlights. She wants the taste of victory on her tongue and the adrenaline pumping through her body in this last round.





	

She swerves around the STOP-sign, pressing down on her clutch pedal as she changes her gear and, without losing velocity, hefts her foot to the gas, watching as the road in front of her almost becomes a blur intercepted a-rhythmically by the empty spaces the nightly deserted crossroads create in her field of vision.

“Girl, you’re first place.” The voice in her com cautions. “Slow it down a little?”

Darcy snorts keeping her eyes on the road before her and adjusting her trajectory only ever so slightly – the car hums pleasantly underneath her, around her, heeding her every command within the fraction of a blink. Her blood sings under her skin in harmony with her vehicle.

“Fuck that noise, Janey-poo.” She crows. “It’s like you don’t know me at all!”

There is still one round to go although given her current lead and the distance she’s put behind her and the rest of the competitors Jane is not too wrong. A sigh in her ear, just as Darcy passes the lap-line in a blur of vermillion and headlights. She wants the taste of victory on her tongue and the adrenaline pumping through her body in this last round.

“Remember that you’re not invincible?”

Darcy doesn’t answer, delicately handling the wheel and propelling her car into another curve – starting her last lap. She knows where Jane is coming from; it just doesn’t mean that the adrenaline-addict within her is going to pass by this perfect opportunity. 

“Where’s the rest?” she asks instead of responding then, diverting the attention to the Race that she is currently acing like the Queen B that she is. Given the misogynist circles these events are practically tethered to nobody ever thinks about betting on her which stacks the odds almost astronomically high against her. Darcy likes to take every advantage of this – every single time.

To say she is filthy rich was an understatement. Only, you know, on a Swiss Account Balance; wouldn’t want the authorities worrying their pretty little heads how a forever-student managed to get her hands on a wealth like hers without the right ties.

“Hogan is closest but even he’s like two minutes behind you. Seriously, Darce, _slow down_ – the ravines are just up ahead.”

She’s aware but she loves the ravines: _The Scenic Route_. Whooping she thunders into the serpentines ahead, Jane’s cussing in her ear as she takes in her speed on the supervisory board – Darcy cackles and thinks that maybe this is what the great minds of the Catholic Church had in mind when they wrote about manic women riding their brooms.

10.6 seconds later she is on the straight road again, cheeks flushed, breathing rapid and her blood-pressure elevated.

“Fuck yeah!” she hollers enthusiastically, warm and fuzzy all over.  
Jane sighs in her ear.

While speed racing had, not once, come up as a viable option for earning money, Darcy had always been good at it – frighteningly so, Jane remembered as she watched the tiny dot that marked her friend blip on the monitor like she were the personification of Pac Man.

If HYDRA wouldn’t have decided to go after any and all scientists involved with SHIELD (i.e. The Avengers) Jane was not certain The Beast within Darcy would ever have been woken – but it had happened, and if her intern wouldn’t have hit the accelerator then and proven to the both of them that she was more than capable when it came to steering a vehicle, so long as it wasn’t stuck in regular traffic, Jane was not certain if she’d still be alive.

“Darcy… you _need_ to slow down otherwise you’ll crash your Grand Finale.” She says a bit softer and watches, satisfied, when the blip on the Holo-map finally slows down.

Unfortunately it had woken an illicit joy in Darcy that Jane, by way of supervision, has become complicit to (not that it isn’t exhilarating even in the Com-room; because hell it _is_ ).

The low hum of Darcy’s Corvette brings her out of her musings and she stands, detaching from the head-gear and turning around just in time to see the younger woman swing her legs out of the Blood Red car, beaming at her so brightly Jane wonders if perhaps this is what she looked like after having been thoroughly shagged (the flushed cheeks, the ruffled hair, the glazed eyes).

“Slow down.” Darcy chortles as Jane closes in, a wry smile spreading her lips. “Seriously Janey, you do know me.”

And the thing is that… yes, she does – and she is well aware that of the two of them Darcy is a lot more capable of taking care of herself than Jane is. But that doesn’t mean that her inner mama-bear doesn’t rear up whenever her friend is off doing something stupid. Like illegal racing for example.

She opts for shaking her head, watching with Darcy as the rest of the competitors come in – some of them known in the world, but none of them ever aware of either of the women. Darcy shakes her head at the partially crude gestures sent her way and Jane… worries (because one day one of these gestures would become an act and then…), but gives Darcy a fond look when the younger woman reached for Jane’s coffee.

“We’re going to have to talk to someone about the rubber-components on your wheels.” She finally says when Merc came over with the cheque. “You nearly damn well fried ‘em this time.”

Darcy, taking the cheque and giving Merc a playful wink, barely pays any attention to Jane before they get back into the car. “As long as you’re not thinking about letting Stark close to my Vette we’re good Janey.”

(She _has_ thought about that, but she knows retribution for going behind Darcy’s back would be swift and painful – she lets it slide; for now.)


End file.
